ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Abigail Sciuto
Abby'age? In Hiatus Part 2, In the lab, as she and McGee work on the computer imaging on the crime scene on board the ship, Abby states, "Can you imagine how scary that would be to lose the last fifteen years of your life?". McGee then realizes with horror that both of them would be in high school, causing Abby to react with disgust and say, "Yuck! Zits. Braces. Raging hormones". McGee just gives her a look before wondering where Abby herself was fifteen years ago. The episode first aired Tuesday, May 16, 2006. Fifteen years prior would be Thursday, May 16, 1991. The back door episode (Ice Queen as seen on JAG) was on Tuesday, April 22, 2003.Compaq (talk) ( ) 03:15, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I want to add that Pauley Perrette was Born: March 27, 1969, New Orleans, LA. So, she would have been 22 in 1991 and 34 in 2003.LCARS Mark II (talk) ( ) Help This page really needed help so I used the wikipedia. Could someone make the template for NCIS characters?[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 23:21, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Your Birthday Exactly what was is that Gibbs gave you for your birthday that you thought he forgot. Also is it as fun to work with the entire crew as it appears to. Also is Tony as frustrating as he is on tv.. I really enjoy your show and it continues. Made some slight edits to the section regarding Gibbs. Whoever originally wrote that section apparently doesn't fully understand what an actually established "intimate romantic relationship" entails. Subsequently, I edited the wording slightly in those couple of sentences to read a bit more objectively. I changed this, These examples could also support the alternative view that '''an intimate relationship exists between the two' as discussed below.'' Other viewers believe that she and Gibbs '''have an intimate romantic relationship'.'' to this. These examples could also support the alternative view that '''there is an undertone of romantic interest between the two', as discussed below.'' Other viewers believe that she and Gibbs '''could have romantic feelings for one another'.'' Education This section appears to be vandelized. It cannot be easily fixed, as it appears it was done over many edits. Someone needs to look into this to fix this. Frida or Abby? Why in several places in the article does it call Abby, Frida? Is her actress name Frida, or is this a mistake? User:Draginfli 04:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It was a case of vandalism. NJZimmermann (talk) ( ) 06:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I have put up a protection on the page. So it won't have any problems. VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23 (Agent Profile) (Missions Updates) ( ) Hi, I know I'm new here but I was just wondering why this page is protected? I'd like to add something small to it to make it more complete. Yellowdemo (talk) ( ) 20:26, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Abby's mom Abby's adoptive mom is named Gloria according to season 2 episode 15 "Caught on Tape".Jali73 (talk) ( ) 03:10, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Abby is never only 25-30! Abby is at least like 37 as of season 14! She doesn't look 47 (her actresses age) but she sure looks about late 30s also she has to be that age since season 14 takes place 13 years (!!!) after season 1 where she looked about 25. So if she was 25-27 in season 1 she would now be 38-40. But never 25-30!! I mean she would have been 12-17 in season 1 and she sure doesnt look like a kid there. So add this! Abmwm330 (talk) ( ) 08:18, October 19, 2016 (UTC) "Despite her Gothic appearance"? Good evening, In the Personality section, I quote: "Despite her Gothic appearance, Abby is caring and fiercely loyal to the team." I think the words "Despite her Gothic appearance" are senseless. Being goth, or having a goth look, does not make somebody unloyal and uncaring. Therefore, I suggest these four words to be removed. Nice evening to all of you. KiwiNeko14 (talk) ( ) 21:49, December 30, 2016 (UTC)